Before The Generation (a minecraft tale)
by VoxelHunt
Summary: image your life in a endless cycle of destruction, construction, and yet destruction again a unnamed player now must find home in this lonely world he lives in, as he will face challenges he never thought of over coming and maybe, might meet some new friends...? (its a minecraft story, no crossovers, just a story, oneshot?)
1. Chapter 1

This world was a tyrant to the player; he would construct and create but soon to be destroyed by his karma.

Hope was fictional to this player, pleading for a better day tomorrow, just to find his home to rubble and his tears dried.

The player never gave up, he never quit, he knows one day his luck shall change and this merciful world he has settled down to will give him hope.

Companions were rare to this player, villagers would on be interested in the inventory the player carried, the creatures he faced weren't as joyful to be around as anything else, and the player's only companion was his dog.

The dog was being named "Hammy."

The player treated this dog with respect, he knew a dog like this needed boundaries at times; he would feed it and care for it.

Without this dog he would break, his sanity couldn't even handle the fact that he as alone on this planet.

Although, sometimes he believes there are people watching him, or controlling him, like a puppet.

It was a Monday, as the player suspected, he had much to attend today, farming needed to begin and hunting was very required due to the stock of meals left were poor.

Farming was attended first, planting several pumpkin seeds and a few wheat seeds, wheat grew the fastest due to the fact of over flowing sun light in it direction, but the pumpkins sat there growing at a rate of a snail's movement.

Hunting was next, it was a must since the players stomach began to groan, he swore he heard the dog moan from hunger himself; he could not stand the sound of a starving dog.

A bow and an iron helmet were equipped, and the door behind him shut as the player ventured into the forest, in search of a meal for the night.

Several oinks were heard from his left side, he laid his eyes to a large pig that sat underneath a tree, it was a massive pig indeed, it would sustain meals for weeks if killed and cooked.

He aimed his bow towards this plumped pig, aiming for a direct hit, until he heard several other oinks, much softer and weaker.

3 piglets appeared behind the tree, this pig was a mother, which explained the plumpness of it.

The player weakens his aim and then gave out a quiet sigh, he couldn't kill it, it was a mother and those piglets needed to be raised correctly, with a mother at hand.

The player removed his iron helmet feeling defeated as he walked away from the sight of pigs, where he then collided into something soft, a loud tumble of red spheres were heard, apples were in sight.

The player pushed himself up from his act of failure to walk correctly, when he finds himself looking at another person.

This person had long brown hair, wearing a white apron and a black headband, this was a female.

He gasped so loud that the woman turned to find the mysterious man staring at her.

He face lit up with surprise as she had never seen this man before, she looked at her apples and gave out a yell.

"You fool! You made me drop my dinner!"

The player was still in shock of seeing this woman; she began to pick up her food which snapped the player out of his trance.

"You're a woman?" said the player.

The woman continued to pick up her meal off the ground and ignore his question.

"I've never met a woman here before, heck I never met anyone at all unless villagers count!" said the player in a sweet tone.

The woman gazed at the man, as she noticed how strange he seemed, she felt unsafe being around him.

"You've been secluded here, how long?" asked the woman.

"Only for my whole life, I woke up here one day and started to construct a shack" Said the player.

Her story began similar but she had a different style to telling it, she actually woke up with another person, but he went separate ways when it grew dark one night.

The player began to help her gather her apples and placed them in a small chest she was carrying.

"What's your name?" asked the player.

She ignored his request for a name and finished pick up her apples, and stood up locking the chest.

"My name isn't important, now please go" said the woman in a mean tone.

The player instantly grew a frown on his face, he suspected he had ruined the moment they had.

"But I just met you! You're the first person I've ever met in my whole life!" said the player.

She grunted in anger and turned to him.

"My name is Beth, now go home."

It was so strange to hear a name once again, he felt a beating in his chest, and his face lit up with redness.

She wondered into the forest, where she left the man alone.

He felt confused to hear her name, he didn't even know his own and how could she?

Maybe she made her own, if she could why couldn't he?

The player blessed himself with a new name.

Alexander was given to him.

As he said a faint goodbye to the girl, he then began to wander home, where he found that his house was demolished once more…

This was a usual thing to come home to, but this time he felt different.

He sat on a wood long outside his destroyed house, crying softly.

He was tired of this endless cycle of destroy, construct, destroy.

This wasn't the only reason why he was sobbing.

His companion was missing from the destruction…

Hammy was gone, or most likely dead…

He continued sobbing until he felt a warm hand couch against his shoulder.

He stopped crying for only a few seconds to turn around and gaze at the girl.

The girl named Beth had an upset face; she understood how bad it must be to see your hard work destroyed…

She pulled him up off the wooded log and made a hand motion meaning to follow.

He felt a bit less upset and began to follow the female, and yet the feeling in his chest happened once more.

It was his heart, it was beating much faster than last time and his face grew a dark shade of red.

He refused these feelings and fought them down until he returned to his normal self, was he then looked at a town of others.

Towns just full of people just like Beth and him…

He felt no longer alone…

He smiled with happiness and sighed quietly, walking into the town which he now called home…

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ONE! :D

I am loving this already, a minecraft story! this'll be great for a few dedicated minecraft lovers :D review and give me some ideas for chapter 2 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander awoke to find himself in a small room; it contained a chest, a few plants, and a bed that he was lying on.

He also noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but mostly bandages.

He grew confused and struggled to get up, when suddenly a woman ran inside his room pushing him down onto the bed.

"Please, sir you need rest!" pleaded the woman.

He grew even more confused, he didn't know this woman but Beth.

That's when he began to only think of Beth, her beautiful curly brown hair, her adorable apron…

Alexander snapped out of his trance to find a man excusing the somewhat nurse.

"Well Good Morning Alexander, sleeped well?" Said the doctor

He was puzzled to speak to this man; he acted like if he was in a horrible accident, he doesn't recall being in an accident at all recently…

"Why am I here?" said Alexander.

"Oh my bad! I should have told you sooner!" laughed the doctor.

The doctor explained that Alexander did have several injuries from most of his reconstructions of his house, and encounters with most monsters.

Alexander forgot that he always had wounds but never focuses on them since he had to take care of his beloved Hammy and protect his household.

Hammy…he missed the dog, a wave of feelings splashed Alexander; he held them in making sure he wouldn't express any in reality.

"Alright, when am I allowed to leave?" asked Alexander.

"Anytime, oh and a nice young lady is waiting for you in the waiting room" said the doctor.

A young lady? Is it Beth? Alexander felt another wave of emotions arriving but he simply had no time to allow the wave to hit.

He walked out of his room to find Beth sleeping in a chair; she looked so cute sitting in her chair, he walked up to her sleeping and sat down next to her loudly.

She threw herself up out of the chair hearing Alexander sits down; she rubbed her eyes and stared at the gentleman.

"Hey Alex, how are you feeling?" she said in a tired voice.

This was strange, she was talking to him instead of ignoring him, when did this begin?

"I…um, doing fine I guess" said Alexander in a nervous voice.

She smiled and looked around the room, attempting not to make things too awkward as they were before.

"I want to know something, why were you crying by that building?" said Beth.

Alexander grew a red color on his face; he forgot she found him crying at the rubble he once knew as his home.

She looked at him with a depressed face, she felt like she was the culprit to making Alexander cry…

"I'm sorry if I made you cry, I should of controlled my temper, I just had to get the food back in a hurry an-"

Beth was cut short into her sentence when Alexander covered her mouth.

"It wasn't because of you Beth, I was upset of having to come to my house destroyed for the millionth time, not only that…I lost a close friend…"

Beth gazed at Alexander with such grief.

This guy must have gone through so much; she felt guilt in her stomach as she should have comforted Alex…

They both sat there in complete silence, until Alexander broke the quietness.

"You brought me here? If you did, thanks" said Alex giving a smile.

She smiled back at him, caught in her own moment.

She felt her heart race speaking to this fellow; she covered her face from showing any redness.

"Uh, I think we should go and all." said Beth covering her face.

Alexander was a bit puzzled looking at her as she covers her face, but he simply ignored it and followed her outside.

"Ok, so you see that little house over there? That's yours" Beth pointed.

It was a little house, maybe a 2 room house; he looked at it with discomfort but simply accepted the house offer.

"I'm going back to work, I need to get more apples for my brother." Said Beth

She waved goodbye to Alexander as she ran off to a nearby bakery.

Alexander waved and said hello to several residents, until he was grabbed into a ally way.

Alexander was shoved to the wall as an arm locked against his neck.

"Who are you!? You're from the other group aren't you!?" said the threatening man.

Alexander couldn't speak since the arm was locked too hard into his throat.

"You're a spy! I know it! Planning a full attack on us!" said the man.

Alexander was able to speak when the arm moved closer to his chest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!? What other group!?" pleaded Alexander.

The man pulled out a small broken piece of sheers, and placed it against Alexander's neck.

"I'll kill you right here, right now if you don't give me info on the other group!" shouted the man.

Alex was too scared to say anything, when suddenly…

A man shouted out.

"David! Unhand that man!" shouted out another mysterious man.

"But Aaron! He's a spy I know it" Said the man who is suspected to be David.

"He isn't a spy, let go of him or I'll call the guards" Shouted out Aaron.

The man named David dropped Alex onto the ground, and walked away grunting.

The other man walked up to Alexander and grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

"Sorry about David, he get's freaky when a new person comes to town" said the man named Aaron.

Alex rubbed his neck in pain, as he thanks the Aaron gentleman.

"My names Alexander, sir." Said Alexander

"I already know you Alex, lots of people in town already talkin about cha" said Aaron.

They began to walk together throughout the town, talking.

"Hey Aaron, that David guy was talking about another group?" questioned Alexander.

Aaron stood still in silence, as he looked face to face with Alex.

"Way back then we just started working on the town walls, there was a guy named Benedict, he wanted to use his ideas onto the town and transform it into a city, the idea was a Childs plan." Aaron explained

"We've already lost so many on the walls; we weren't going to allow a city to be in the works! Benedict was a mad man, with crazy ideas."

"One day he threatened us with some kind of explosives he called "TNT" and requested the town be his."

"He blew most parts away from the walls but we were able to capture him, we banished him from the town and if he is ever seen here again we would kill him…"

Alexander stares at his new friend Aaron with surprise…

"Did he make another group or something?" asked Alexander.

"That's what most of the people believe, but I think Benedict just died out there…" said Aaron.

"We'll I better be off, see you some other time Alex!" said Aaron as he walked away…

As Alex wonders back to his cuddy shack, he finds Beth sitting inside his house.

"Beth? What are you doing here?" Alexander Asked.

She jumped up and stared at Alex.

"You're the only guy I know with actual experience beyond the town walls, I need your help with something" said Beth in a frightened voice.

She walked over where she then hugged Alex.

Alexander's face lit up light a red stone touch, and bean to panic.

She looks up and gazes into Alexander's eyes.

"I need you to find my brother, Alex"


End file.
